


Betrayal of the first grade

by Windfighter



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Kouji entrusts his brother with a secret, but it doesn't take long before the cat is out of the bag.





	Betrayal of the first grade

**Author's Note:**

> For the whumptober-prompt "Betrayal"

”You've been spending an awful lot of time with Takuya”, Kouichi said.

Kouji kept reading the book for a couple of minutes, answered one of the questions in it and looked at his brother.

”I... guess?”

Kouji rolled his pen over the desk. Kouichi looked at him.

”At least you save _some_ free time to hang out with me.”

”Of course, you're my brother. But Takuya's...”

”A friend?”

” _my boyfriend_ ”, Kouji whispered. ”Please don't tell anyone.”

 

Kouichi was helping Tomoko with the dishes, leaving Takuya and Kouji alone in the living room.

”Are you sure you wouldn't rather spend time with them?” Tomoko asked.

Kouichi hesitated, dried off another plate and put it away.

”Kouichi?” she asked.

”I... I wanted to help you?” he tried.

”Is something going on?”

”Nnnno?” he wiped another plate. ”I just wanted to give them some alone-time.”

”Hm? Why? Didn't you complain about how Kouji barely had time for you these days?”

”Aaah...” Kouichi glanced at his feet. ”I did, but... that was before.”

”Before what?”

”BeforeIknewtheyweretogether.”

Tomoko smiled, but Kouichi couldn't help feeling like he messed up.

 

”Kouji has a b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d”, Tomoko chirped the next time she talked with Kousei.

”A... a what?” Kousei asked.

”A boyfriend."

Tomoko was so happy, but Kousei bit his lip.

”Who? Why haven't I heard of this?”

”It's Takuya. I guess they're just shy about it.”

”Yes”, Kousei's gaze darkened, ”I guess they are.”

 

Kousei was standing in the yard when Kouji came home. There was a backpack next to him. Kouji hesitated.

”Did you think I wouldn't find out?”

Kouji froze. Kousei kicked the backpack towards him.

”I packed some of your clothes. It's more then I should have done, so be grateful.”

Kouji grabbed the bag, clutched it in his hands.

”I also put some money in there so you won't starve at once. Now take your dog and get out of my sight.”

Kouji called for his dog and left the house.

 

”Dad found out”, Kouji muttered when Takuya opened the door. ”Can we stay here? Just for the night?”

Takuya glanced at the dog, looked at Kouji. Kouji's eyes were sad, broken, but he still held his back straight and emitted an aura of confidence.

”I have to ask mom”, Takuya glanced at the dog again. ”She's not very fond of dogs. Wait here.”

Kouji nodded, waited at the door. Takuya hurried back inside.

”MOM! Can Kouji stay here tonight? He brought his dog!”

”Why did he bring his dog?”

”I'll... tell you later”, Takuya lowered his voice. ”Please mom, pretty please with sugar on top! We'll stay in my room, you won't even notice the dog.”

”I don't...” She turned around to look at Takuya and shook her head. ”Okay. He can stay tonight.”

”Thank you, you're the best!”

He gave her a hug and went to fetch Kouji.

 

”So, what are we going to do?” Takuya asked.

They were lying in Takuya's bed, Kouji had his head on Takuya's chest and Takuya had his arm wrapped around Kouji.

”I'm not sure... But it's not your problem. I'll figure it out somehow.”

”It might not be my problem but...”

Takuya let out a sigh.

”How did he find out anyway?”

”I... I have my suspcions.”

”How are you holding up?”

Kouji laughed bitterly.

”I'm not sure. I don't think it has hit me yet.”

”So, any ideas about what we should do?”

Kouji shook his head.

”I'll figure it out in the morning.”

 

Kouji grabbed Kouichi as they were walking to school.

”You told someone.”

His voice was low but harsh and Kouichi looked away.

”I'm sorry, it just slipped out.”

”I _trusted_ you.”

”I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to.”

Kouji grabbed Kouichi with both hands.

”I trusted you...”

His voice shook. Kouichi looked towards him. Kouji's shoulders were shaking as well.

”Kouji? What... what happened?”

Kouji let go of Kouichi, dried his eyes.

” _Nothing_.”

Kouji turned around and hurried to catch up with Izumi and Takuya. Kouichi blinked, then followed.

 

Kouichi had tried calling Kouji's cell, but it had gone straight to voicemail. He bit on his pencil and tried another number. The phone beeped five times before someone picked up.

”Minamoto residence, Kousei speaking.”

”Dad, hi! Is Kouji there? I really need to speak to him.”

”Kouji doesn't live here any longer.”

Kousei hung up and Kouichi stared at the phone, blinked. Was this nothing?

 

”Where do you _live_?” Kouichi asked next time he saw Kouji.

”None of your business.”

Kouji's clothes were dirty and his hair was a mess. Kouji pulled his fingers through it to fix it.

”You're not sleeping under a bridge or something, are you?”

”None. Of. Your. Business.”

”Kouji, I'm really sorry, I didn't think mother would say anything and I didn't know this would happen even if she did.”

”I told you not to tell _anyone_.”

”I know. I failed you. But I can't make it up to you if you keep pushing me away.”

”You ever thought perhaps I don't want you to?”

Kouichi laughed, grabbed Kouji and forced him to meet his eyes.

”If that's what you're telling yourself you're _lying_ and you know it. Come on, you can live with us.”

Kouji pulled away from Kouichi.

”Mother can't...”

”No”, Kouichi hit the back of Kouji's head. ”You don't get to worry about that.”

”You do.”

”I'm not the one sleeping under bridges. We'll figure it out.”

Kouji looked at him, uncertain.

”I _promise_.”

Kouji looked away again. Kouichi grabbed his hand.

”This time I won't let you down.”

 


End file.
